chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr
Nathan Owain Petrelli is the eldest son of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. He has 5 younger siblings - Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. His best friend is Daniella Millbrook, with whom he spends a lot of time with and is often getting into trouble alongside. His abilities are Elementokinesis, Thought Projection and Transportation. He is 9 years old. He was named after his paternal uncle who died shortly before his birth but who was afterwards revived. He has an older self who is originally from the future. Appearance Nathan is already slightly tall for his age, and often has a mischievous expression on his face. He is also often laughing. He has inherited his father's hazel eyes and currently has blonde hair which will darken in future, like his mother's. However, his will not darken as much as hers did, and it will remain a golden blonde which will look light brown in some lights. Personality He is very, very mischievous, and he loves to laugh and smile. He loves playing pranks on people, "escaping" and "exploring", as he describes the use of his and Dani's abilities to travel through space and time. He has a habit of getting into trouble, and getting his relatives into trouble, but it's always by accident. He is also a very sweet and kind child, and he's very protective of his younger siblings. His best friend Daniella already means the world to him. Home He lives with his parents and siblings in their house in a suburb of New York City. This is a large house, 4 stories high, with a garden where Hayley often uses her Florakinesis. The house was originally smaller but has been extended and altered several times using reality manipulation. It now contains a kitchen, dining room, 4 reception rooms, 5 bedrooms, several bathrooms and shower-rooms, 2 nurseries and an underground pool-room which has been recently added. Nathan has lived here since he was roughly 1 year old. Before then, he lived with his parents in an apartment which they previously had more centrally in the city. Abilities The first ability Nathan manifested was Elementokinesis, roughly 8 months before his birth. His mother was raiding Building 26 when an agent shot at her, and her unborn son manipulated the air to shield them both. He usually uses it to play with or to prank people, but also knows how to use it seriously to defend himself at need, for example by shielding himself with air. With this ability, he can create fire, air, water and earth, as well as manipulate the movements and properties of the existing elements. It is impossible to harm using any of the elements, e.g by burning or drowning or asphyxiation. His second ability is Thought Projection, which he manifested aged a few months. With this ability he can communicate telepathically, and originally could communicate more effectively than through using speech. He can show others images and memories, and can prove truth, since lying when projecting is impossible. His last ability is Transportation, which he manifested at around the same time as thought projection. This enables him to travel instantaneously, by using the energy from collisions with solid objects to form portals. He can send others by the same means without travelling himself, and send objects. There is a flash of white light when he leaves and when he arrives. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lowri Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brother - Darrien Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Gabriel Gray, Benjamin Linderman, Neo Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Nathan saved his mother's life before birth, manifesting and manipulating the air to shield her during a raid on Building 26. He was born a few days late, in March 2009, shortly after the defeat and destruction of Building 26. He was named after his uncle Nathan, who'd been murdered during that time. He manifested his other 2 abilities when he was a few months old, and would often transport to follow Lowri to work. Because of this, he was captured by B42 when she travelled there to deal with them. Lowri exchanged herself for his safe release, and later died captured there. She was revived and returned roughly 3 months afterwards. A year later, he was exploring again when he met Daniella for the first time. He soon befriended her, and brought her with him to meet Cody, Noah and Abbie. Daniella manifested early because of this, caused to do so by Cody. She and Nathan soon began exploring time too. On one of these expeditions into the future, on which they'd brought Hayley and Amber too, they were ambushed. Nathan and Daniella escaped but the twins were captured. Nathan told his father of this and Peter attempted to rescue them but was only captured too. The 3 were eventually freed. Another escapade into the future led to Tessa's death, which was reversed when Darrien Commanded her to live. When Daniella and Georgia were abducted by B42, Nathan, Noah and Abbie rescued them and then the 5 destroyed B42. For a few weeks when he was eight, he found himself being drawn into a parallel world in which his mother had died in B42 years later. It was later discovered that this world had been created by use of distortion, and that the same was happening to every other person who would have still survived in that timeline. It was only undone when Abbie and Noah Gray portalled into that world and persuaded Dani's future self to alter time as her older self had originally done. Months later, Nathan was exploring with his brother when he was attacked by a villain with energy blasts. He was fatally injured until Darrien Commanded him to heal. Future Nathan will always be close to his best friend Daniella, and they will begin dating on her 14th birthday after she confesses her feelings to him. Before then, he will have no clue of her emotions towards him for years, despite her having consistently disliked and criticised anyone else he'd ever shown any interest in, out of jealousy. They will become engaged when she is 19 and he is 21, and will be married an exact year afterwards, in 2031. When he proposes her, her reply will be to point out that he had asked her previously, during their future selves' wedding reception, and that her answer hadn't changed. Their first child, Elena, will be born 4 years after they were married, in the spring 2035. Their son Lewis will then be born in 2037, and they will have triplets in late 2038. However, Nathan will originally be unaware of the 3's existence, since he will have died before Dani can even tell him she's pregnant, drawn into a vortex by a man named Stuart Kings while protecting his pregnant sister-in-law Emma. Nathan will be saved by the triplets and his nephew, who will have been named in his honour, working together to do so. The couple's third son, Elliott, will then be born in 2040. Daniella will become pregnant with twin girls Rachelle and Leanna in 2044, and during her pregnancy she will be killed by a villain shapeshifting as Elle Bishop, but Ceri will succeed in reanimating all 3. Their youngest daughters, Karina and Ana, will be born in 2046. Nathan will work as an agent for the Organisation, as will Dani, and they will in fact often be partnered together. Etymology Nathan is a Hebrew name which means "God has given". It is also the name of his uncle, in whose honour and memory Nathan was named. His middle name, Owain, is both a Gaelic and a Welsh name, and means "youthful" and "born from the yew tree". His surname of Petrelli means "rock". In his case, the meaning could refer to the earth aspect of his Elementokinesis. Older Self Nathan has an older self, Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, who time travelled to the present time and afterwards remained there. This version of him is 24 years old. He works as an agent for the Organisation, and has been married to Dani Petrelli for over 4 years. The pair currently have 2 children, Alec and Dara Petrelli. The family live in the grounds of the Gifted Academy in New York City, where Dani teaches. He has the same 3 abilities as his younger self - Elementokinesis, Transportation and Thought Projection. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.